02683
}} is the 2,685th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 25 April, 2000. Plot Part 1 Ashley has spent the night in a police cell with Cain. He can't believe he resorted to violence at the meeting last night. He questions his actions. At Home Farm, Zoe is still angry about the violence against the family last night. Zoe leaves. Laura comes in and asks Chris who all the strangers were at the meeting? Chris tells her he didn't notice but is glad that Sean towed the company line. Laura suggests they give out a press release making it clear that Tate Haulage were very shocked by the violence but will not be pressing charges out of respect for the bereaved. They need to get the people on their side. In the Post Office Betty and Viv are admiring the headline on the front of the Hotten Courier - "Vicar in Village Riot". Viv is upset she missed the action. Betty can believe a man of the cloth would stoop so low. Bernice hears the women's comments and defends Ashley. He is not a violent man. Kathy comments that Ashley behaved disgracefully. In Wishing Well Cottage, Nellie is bad mouthing Lisa. Zak sticks up for her and asks Sam how she seemed after the meeting. Zak thinks he will go and see Lisa. Nellie tell him he mustn't after what Lisa admitted to. At the Sugdens, Richie tries to talk to Sarah about leaving the village together. Jack pops in and Sarah tries to pretend that everything is normal. Mandy is at the garage telling Roy and Lisa that the Tates are the real culprits. Mandy says that Kelly should resign from her job at Tate Haulage. Roy says she can't as they need the money. He invites Mandy and Paddy to dinner at their cottage tomorrow night. Bernice arrives at the police station to see Ashley. The policeman tells her he has already gone and asks her if she is Mrs. Thomas. Ashley arrives back in the village. He tries to apologize to Emily for his behaviour. Viv bars him from the post office. In Kathy’s Diner, Alan and Kathy talk about the meeting. Alan says he doesn't want to be involved in any campaign with a violent fringe. Kathy feels the same. They are grateful that Councilor Eccelston didn't show up, as this isn't the message they want to give out. Diane tells them that peaceful protest never won any war. Actions speak louder than words. Kathy thinks they need to rethink their tactics. Diane reminds them that because of the death of Councilor Simmons in the bus crash there will have to be a local election and if they could get a candidate from the village to stand they would be able to get things done officially. Alan and Kathy thinks its a brilliant idea and Kathy thinks she knows of the perfect candidate. Ashley arrives. Kathy turns her back on him. In the Woolpack, Richie is quiet. Bernice tries to share a joke with him but fails. Emily and Viv talk about the future of the shop. Emily puts Sam's name forward as a possible new employee for a paper round. Viv isn't sure. Ashley arrives. Bernice congratulates him on his show of strength at the meeting, Ashley isn't pleased with himself and is worried that his congregation will not support him at his service later today. Bernice tells him she will be there and would like to have a chat with him afterwards. Part 2 Emily brings Sam in to the post office to see Viv about the job. He tells Viv he is honest and reliable. Viv isn't sure about his reading capability. Sam proves to her he can read and they bargain on wages. 10 pounds a week for 30 papers a day including Sundays. In the Woolpack backroom, Bernice is getting spruced up. Diane questions where she is going. She tells her to Ashley's evening service and she doesn't know what time she will be back. Diane tells her to listen to her heart over Ashley. Bernice thinks that Ashley could really be the one for her. The Dingle clan are sat having diner at the homestead. Mandy tells Cain he had every right to hit Chris Tate, but Emily doesn't agree. Mandy defends Lisa. Nellie still believes that Lisa is guilty. Zak doesn't know what to think until he knows the full story. Zak tells them that Lisa loved Butch like he was one of her own children. Ashley and Bernice arrive back at the vicarage after the evening service. Ashley isn't happy about the numbers who attended his service. Bernice tells Ashley not to worry and she would like to stay a while and share a drink with him. In the pub, Diane asks Kathy if she asked Jack Sugden if he would stand for the election, Kathy says she is waiting for his answer. Jack enters the pub and receives a round of applause for his speech at the meeting. Kathy asks Jack if he has made a decision about standing in the local election, Jack says he doesn't have the time but will do whatever he can to help. Kathy is disappointed. Jack asks Richie if he is staying for a drink but Richie tells him he was just about to leave and hurries off. In the vicarage Ashley is pouring wine. Bernice gives Ashley a belated Easter Egg. They make nervous small talk until Ashley tries to apologise for admitting his feelings towards her. She tells him not to apologize and is about to tell him how she really feels. In the pub everyone agrees that Alan should stand for council. Alan thinks he needs time to think about it. Betty starts to wonder where Bernice is. Diane tells her she has just gone to see a friend. Bernice tells Ashley that she has been really worried about him since their misunderstanding and it was just that his timing was wrong. She wasn't over Gavin, but now she is. Ashley finally realizes what she is trying to tell him. Bernice and Ashley kiss. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes